The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Alstroemeria which is a cross of two unnamed, undistributed seedlings; namely, 92D66-1 as seed parent and 90F141-2 as pollen parent. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Staprirana`.
The first act of asexual reproduction of `Staprirana` was in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, by propagation by dividing the rhizomes. Asexual reproduction by dividing rhizomes through successive generations in Aaslmeer, The Netherlands, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Staprirana` are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations.